chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Of Pioneers, Plagues, and Plots/Items
Unique Items Arunusii is an intelligent magic longsword, once wielded by the Ancient Hadean hero, Farus Avran. It is highly ornate in design, two gold-encrusted rubies are set into points in the shaft of its plade, and its guard takes the form of two golden wings on the back of a stern-faced angel in armor. Arunusii's exact properties are not known, but it is cleary a powerful item. It possessed Torsus, who claimed that it had judged him unworthy to wield it. Was recently stolen from Aristes by Ralis. A human-sized brass construct in the form of an Imperial Legionary. Keyed to Donovan as its master, and to obey Jimmy. Wields a +2 keen longsword. This Kusijugo Robotics Industrial Protocol Worker (model A01474, a dated version) has seen better days. Nearly every part of it has been replaced at one point or another, and it has been relatively recently retrofitted for combat. Even more recently, it has had its shit kicked in, and is once more in need of repairs. Three of the Dead Kings possessed magical crowns, the Cleric had a Crown of Alluring Charisma +2, which went to Aurus; the Ranger had a Crown of Ponderous Recollection, which went to Ulrich; and the Wizard had a Crown of Mental Prowess (Int & Wis) +2, which went to Donovan. Although the amount of rust you found on this water-logged locket reveals that its silvery polish is just a plating, it's still of relatively fine craftsmanship, a heart-shaped amulet on a short silver chain. Inside, there are two photos. One of the photos depicts a happy couple, and the other (which was badly damaged by water when you found it) depicts a small girl. The locket was once host to the trouble ghost of a little girl, but was exorcised by Aurus and Donovan. This worn, strong horn appears to have been made from the tusk of a large boar. It has a slightly mottled leather grip, and an iron banding at the opening. A carving of rats running through a simple maze has been engraved lovingly on the sides. Once per day, as a standard action, blowing into the horn will call nearby rats to the aid of the bearer, as they converge into a swarm that autonomously fights for the bearer. Although the rats cannot be given commands (unless such an ability is possessed independently of the horn), they will typically swarm the nearest enemy of the bearer. The rats swarm until the end of the encounter, or until the swarm is defeated, whichever comes first. After which, they disperse into the nearby crevices and cracks. The horn of ratcalling will not work in areas that do not have rats, although such areas are surprisingly rare. If the bearer attempts to call a rat swarm in such an area, they sense the failure of the horn's effects, and the daily use of this ability is not lost. While first holding the horn, you feel as if its full potential has not been realized. As if some magic power is waiting to be unlocked. The sensation passes quickly, but the thought remains in the back of your mind. The Dania Task Force has successfully reforged their Life Gem, granting it the full artifact powers. A psicrystal given to Aurus and Donovan (and later the entire party) by Gustav Gauss. Stolen from the Stahl Republic, containing an imprinted memory of the Chancellor's. Was unlocked by Severus. Depicts an emaciated, sickly, but more Human-looking Sebastian Stahl, making the following speech: After his address to the crystal, a strange golden substance seems to crawl up his naked body up to his chin, revitalizing his body and curing his sickness as it goes. When the substance settles into its form, it glows with an alien power, and Stahl's pupils dilate to nearly black out his eyes before the memory ends. A tasteful silver ring given to Ulrich by the Irongate Syndicate, marking him as a Made Man. A small blue magical pendant that can be used to summon Al'farouk, a kindly—if a bit overbearingly chummy Marid merchant who specializes in magical items. The amulet gives the summoner no control over Al'farouk, and he is under no compulsion to do business with them. Functions once per week, and does not work if the bearer is in combat. A troll heart that Ulrich stuck in a jar. Still living, somehow. Contains three doses of trollblood salve. Ulrich discovered that using the Lifegem's lesser restoration ability causes it to regenerate these doses.